The New Dragon Slayer
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: When a new girl comes through the doors, what suprises will she bring? Read and find out! Will update soon, IM TRYING!


Chapter 1

**Hello! This is another story my brother and I thought of. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but please don't use foul language. I only posted once before, and if you have any ideas for this story or just out of nowhere, i would love to hear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any characters (except for my own) associated with it.**

As the usual daily brawl started in the guild, the door opened to reveal a beautiful young girl, about 13 or 14 years of age. She had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair twisted into an elegant bun with locks on either sides of her face hanging down. She had a golden cardigan, with a white short-sleeve jacket on and a white knee length skirt. She also had golden yellow leggings and yellow sneakers with white lining. Everything seemed to have 3 stars on it. She had beautiful blue-green eyes, and it looked as though she was very athletic.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail! How may we help you?" Mira asked from behind the counter. " Umm…." The girl said nervously. " I was wondering if I could join." She looked as though she was extremely shy. " Why, of coarse you can join! Where would you like your stamp?" Mira said happily. " Can I have it like that girl's-?"She said pointing to Wendy " But golden and sparkly?" Mira officially entered the girl into the guild. " What's your name? My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She asked politely. " E-Elizabeth" she stuttered quietly. " What kind of magic do you use? I'm a Take over wizard." Mira asked. " I'm the celestial dragon slayer. My father left about 7 years ago, and I didn't have a place to go. I ran away from the orphanage I was living at. I always wanted to join this guild, and I would go to any lengths to do so." She stated proudly, while Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all froze.

" YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!" The three yelled in unison. With the living daylights scared out of her from the sudden uproar, she hid behind Mira.

" Y-Y-Yeah, I just said that. I j-j-just w-w-wanted to join, t-t-that's all! I'm sorry if you are angry." She squeaked. She kept a tight grip on Mira, keeping her in place so as not to be seen. Happy, Carla and Panther Lily walked up next to Elizabeth, and a tail escaped from the bowels of her purse. " Um, why is there a tail in your purse?" Happy asked " Oh! I forgot, everyone, this is Starshine, my cat." She said reaching into her purse and pulling out a beautiful golden cat. " Um… Hi. I'm Starshine." The cat squeaked and hid itself in Elizabeth's purse once more. It seemed they were both very shy.

" Oh, you have a cat like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Its very nice to meet you, Starshine.' Lucy had spoken from the bench she had been reading on. Elizabeth smiled shyly, and went to sit with her. Natsu followed, along with Gajeel and Wendy. They then bombarded the newbie with questions. As she struggled to answer each correctly before another arose. No sooner than all the questions stopped, Natsu greeted her the same way he greeted every new member. "Elizabeth, FIGHT ME!" he yelled. Elizabeth was now gripping on to Lucy's arm for dear life, and it started turning an odd shade of purple. " I don't know, but ill try." She let go of Lucy, and shyly walked up to Natsu." I accept." _Gee, _he thought,_ she is gonna be a piece of cake. _

As everyone walked outside, Starshine got out of the purse and started talking to Happy, Carla and Lily. " You take the first move." Natsu said politely. " Well, im sorry Natsu, but as this is a fight im going to give it my all." She said bravely. It seemed as though her shell cracked, as she was about to fight. " Oh, well since your little im going to go a little lower than my usual fighting standards." He replied.

As soon as everyone got outside, everyone started placing bets. Almost everyone is voting for Natsu, but when Erza looks at Elizabeth, she turned to Cana. " I bet this-" She pulled out a large sack of jewels" on the new girl." Erza walked into the crowd, and watched as the fight began.

Elizabeth did indeed take the first move. " Celestial Dragon ROAR!" she yelled. A bright stream of stars and moons and planets erupted from her mouth straight at Natsu, who as you may recall, was ' Lowering his standards'. He was pushed onto the floor by the force of the attack. Everyone who betted for Natsu, rushed towards Cana asking to retake their bets. " NO REFUNDS!" she hollered. The battle went on. Elizabeth was considerably strong, and brave. Every time she hit Natsu with an attack, he flew back, but quickly recovered and got Elizabeth. It was a long battle, and Natsu looked tired. But for Elizabeth, it seemed the longer she fought, the harder she fought. It certainly looked as though she had not even broke a sweat during the battle.

And when Natsu was at a very tired point, she cast a spell known as Urano Metria. She had won the battle! It knocked him unconscious. Everyone sighed, they lost their bets. But Erza was happy-go-lucky. She congratulated Elizabeth, and so did the other girls who didn't bet at all. I mean, its not every day that Natsu, the great and awesome Salamander, the Flame Brain he is ment to be, loses.

After Wendy healed Natsu, Elizabeth's new friend, he was all grumpy. How would you feel if you lost to someone younger than you? And it was a girl! But the question that was nagging everyone's mind was _HOW?_ How was a 13-year-old girl able to defeat one of the toughest guys in the guild? And why was she so shy? What made her so confident that she was going to win before the fight started? And it brings the question back to HOW DID SHE BEAT HIM?! And not even break a sweat! That was really weird. But Starshine didn't seem to want to know. Well, then again, she probably DOES know. But she is as close to telling everyone as she was to fight Natsu.

But the girls (the only ones Elizabeth opened her shell to, but not by much) were determined not to bug Elizabeth. They knew she was shy, and they didn't like making her uncomfortable. But the guys were completely oblivious to her feelings. And Gray himself went right up to Elizabeth. " How can you, a 13 year old girl, be able to defeat Natsu?" He asked. "Oh, you thought I was 13?" She giggled. "Actually, im only 10." By the time everyone stopped checking to make sure they heard correctly, they were dumbfounded. But for Natsu, it only made it worse. If being beaten by a 13 year old GIRL was bad, imagine how he felt when he heard her say she was only 10. He was hurt. BAD.

"Hey, Elizabeth! Want to come over to the girl's dorm for a sleep over? All the other girls are coming too." Wendy asked her friend. "Oh, sure! Id love to." The two young girls then chatted about what they would do. Once it was nightfall, all of the girls headed to the dorms together. They were silent; they had decided not to say anything in case they were interpreted. They were going to speak only when they were sure that no boys were near. Heck, they even asked the Master to put a spell around the dorm so no boys could go anywhere near or listen in. They were serious.

Once they had gotten settled in, Elizabeth's shell opened a bit more knowing that only those she trusted were near. "So Elizabeth, a question has been bothering us lately. We all want to know how you defeated Natsu without breaking a sweat." Erza asked politely. "But if you don't want to answer, we totally understand. And if you do, I'm sure everyone would agree to never tell anyone without your permission." She said as she sent around her famous 'Death Glare'. All the girls nodded in agreement. If any of them told anyone else, they wouldn't live to see the next day. "Well, I don't really know. Every time Natsu hit me with his fire, I felt it, but I didn't get tired. Its like, the longer I was fighting, the more energy I had. I just felt, weird. I don't even understand it." She answered. The girls felt that it would be useless to continue to interrogate her." So, where are you staying Elizabeth?" Lucy asked. "Well, I don't know yet. I don't really have money, so I guess I'll just stay at the guild until I do jobs." She said quietly. "No! You can't stay alone, you can stay with one of us!" Lucy said. She had to feel sympathy, she was only 10 and she didn't have anywhere to go! "Elizabeth, you can stay with me. I really wouldn't mind having company." Erza said. She had 5 rooms, so she paid 500,000 J a month. She had more than enough space for another person.

After a peaceful night's sleep, Elizabeth woke the next day, ready for a new adventure. As soon as she got into the guild with Erza, she walked right up to the request board. There, she saw so many jobs, with so many different difficulty levels. She chose one that didn't seem too hard. All it said was to find a cat, who apparently got lost in a forest. The master said that for her first job, she had to go with someone, just to make sure she could handle whatever challenge was in her way, and to only assist if she really needed it. So she chose Erza, because she was strong and she felt like a real big sister to her. Besides, she knew if anyone had even laid a finger on Elizabeth, they would have Erza to answer to.

The job was uneventful, and she returned only to be asked to join Team Natsu. "You see, we could use another strong teammate. Besides, with us around, you would always be protected." Natsu said with his trademark goofy grin. It was hard to deny. "Sure, id love to join." She replied. On the way home with Erza, she asked her friend a question. "Is it fun being on a team? I mean, I know with you and Lucy around, you wouldn't let anyone bother me. And Natsu and Gray, I would hate to be the person who hurt me. But, I don't know if it would be fun." Erza pondered the question for a few moments before answering, "It really is fun. We treat each other like family. And now, you're our new little sister!" She smiled looking down at her 'sister' and thought about actually asking her if they could be sisters. _Well, I don't think it would be right to ask her now…_ she thought. _I think we should wait, at least until she is more open to us._

So the next day, she was to go on a job with the team. It was to simply take out a team of bandits, and even though there were many, they were relatively weak. Elizabeth knew that she could do the job, especially with her new family with her.

During the job, a battle broke out between Elizabeth and a few of the bandits. She was looking around nervously, and she wasn't so sure what to do. So she tried to run, only to be tackled by the bandits. She was screaming her head off, and she was desperate for help. So, on instincts, she kicked one of them where the sun does not shine. Then, turning to the other, she grabbed his arm in an apparent death grip, and chomped his arm as hard as she could. But as soon as she turned to run away, another bandit grabbed her and was holding her really tight. She screamed louder and louder and it grew so shrill that her teammates turned to see her being held by a bandit.

They acted immediately, even Loke (who Lucy had called to help) ran towards the screaming 10 year old. They attacked the bandit all at once, and were very cautious not to hit their nakama.

When the attacks hit, the screaming stopped, and the team didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. From within the smoke the attacks caused, the bandit had cowardly used Elizabeth as a shield. She drooped unconsciously in his arms, just what he wanted. _The smoke can act as a cover for my escape,_ he thought mischievously, _and there is no doubts they will come after the girl, might as well take her with me._ So he picked up Elizabeth and ran in the other direction, leaving the smoke behind him. He finally reached their headquarters, and locked Elizabeth in a cell.

Meanwhile, the friends had noticed that Elizabeth was gone, and so was the bandit. Natsu followed his nose and they all went to go save Elizabeth. Once they reached the building that Elizabeth's scent was coming from, they quickly defeated the bandits. While Natsu and Gray took care of the guy who took Elizabeth, Erza, Wendy and Loke went to find her. They did, and got her out safely.

Once far away from the building filled with unconscious bandits and one that was burned but yet covered in a thick ice shell, Wendy healed Elizabeth the best she could. The team members felt bad, because they were the ones who cast the spell's that hurt their nakama. When Elizabeth awoke, however, she said she didn't blame them in the slightest. " I mean, s-sure you m-made the a-a-attacks, but it's not y-y-your f-f-fault the c-c-c-coward used m-me as a s-s-shield." She stuttered, still very shy towards her friends. "We know, but we should have realized you were in trouble before you got hurt. Then, none of this would have happened." Gray said sadly. Natsu was sitting on a rock nearby, probably skulking. "Natsu, there is no need for you to feel bad, Im all better now. B-Becides, its not like I was severely hurt or anything. You g-guys couldn't see me. I-its not your fault." Elizabeth said quietly, yet still concerned. On the walk home, she was really tired and fell asleep in the middle of the dirt road. Natsu carried her on his back the rest of the way home, just like a big brother. And when Natsu was tired, Gray carried her for a bit until Natsu was ready. Just like a big brother too.

Once the group of 6 got back to the guild, they gently woke Elizabeth to tell her she was home. "Thanks, Erza. I really do feel like im at home here. Its like a big happy family. And you and Lucy are my loving and caring big sisters, and Natsu and Gray are my brothers." She yawned. She looked very happy, and Erza was surprised she had managed not to stutter. _I guess she really does trust us now,_ Erza thought. "Yes, we are a big happy family, and I really do love you as if you my little sister. Now, do you want to go home and take a nap? You really look tired." Erza asked. She looked down at Elizabeth, who seemed to have dozed off in response. "I guess you want to go home" Erza chuckled. She lifted her sister and droped her off at home, carefully tucking her in.

Erza then went back to the guild, and wondered what it the adventure would be tomarrow. _Knowing the guild, it will probably be something crazy dangerous and fun,_ she thought as she ate her rest of the night went uneventful, and the guild went to bed preparing for the next day.


End file.
